Lose Yourself Inside of Me
by Ohzee38
Summary: Story 7 of the Lilith Series takes place during season 4, to be decided where. Chloe is busy taking Trixie trick or treating which leaves the devil bored on Halloween. When a strange masked woman and a message on a tarot card appear at Lux, things take a strange but interesting turn. Who is she and what does she want?


_As the darkness now draws near_

 _See the cycle of the year_

 _As the light now goes within_

 _Let the hallows dance begin_

Candy corn, mellow crème pumpkins, smarties, sweet tarts, and a large variety of fun-sized candy bars and even full sized ones lined the tables and bar of Lux. It was Halloween and every inch of the club was packed with men and women wearing their best dime store costumes, trying to get both a trick and a trick for the evening. Lucifer had attempted to entice the detective to join him in a drink in celebration of All Hallows Eve, but it seemed that she had promised to take the deceptive little parasite trick or treating. He couldn't imagine anything more boring than walking door to door and begging candy from strangers, especially when one could easily purchase such sweets at any nearby gas station or grocery store.

Lucifer was actually rather bored. One would assume that the devil would eagerly embrace a holiday that so many wrongly believed celebrated him. He didn't. He saw it as a useful excuse for humanity to put on sexy clothing and be something they were not while eating sweets until they were sick. He had already been hit on by two ladies dressed as French maids, a sexy red riding hood and Tarzan in a loincloth. Perhaps he would have been more interested in the king of the jungle had had a more substantial vine.

He took a drink of his bourbon and glanced at a paper Halloween decoration sitting on the bar. Humans were fanciful there was no doubt about that. Who else could come up so many murderous urban legends with which to scare each other? Yes, there were such things as talismans, and powerful objects, but humans tended to get them wrong just as they did the look of the devil. Spirits, vampires, witches . . . okay, there were witches, but they were not the stuff of hags nor did they conjure him up for massive orgies and he didn't make them sign some alleged book. That was the stuff of fiction. No to him, Halloween was the stuff of pretend and fairytales and he found it boring and sometimes insulting.

In the spirit of the occasion, the DJ started playing _Black Magic Woman_ and a lady dressed as Elvira tried her hand at tempting the devil. To her great disappointment, he politely declined and suggested a rain check. She didn't seem upset, probably because she knew that even if she didn't get the 'best' she would have no difficulty finding someone else.

"Are you afraid someone will cast a spell on you? Perhaps they'll drain your blood and steal your soul. That tends to happen on Halloween," she teased. Lucifer smiled back at her.

"Bewitch the devil? Now that would be something new," he responded, then turned and requested another drink as she sauntered away. Before he could place it to his lips, something caught his eye . . . or someone.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a woman watching him intently. Her face with the exception of her mouth was completely covered by a mask painted in gold and dusty rose that sparkled in the light. Glittering jewels and shimmering flowery embellishments decorated the mask. The skin of her face was painted so that transitioned flawlessly from the mask and her lips were the colored in the same pink and brushed with luster dust. The woman's hair was tied in an elaborate bun and colored in gold dust, although the devil could tell that it was dark underneath. She wore a steel boned corset made of brocade that matched the rosy color and skirt of velvet that was short in the front then gathered into a bustled tail in the back. Her pretty, shapely legs were covered in fishnet hose.

A waitress suddenly stepped up to Lucifer and handed him an envelope. Still keeping his eye on the mystery woman he opened the envelope and found only an old well-worn tarot card showing 'the lovers' on it. Intrigued he turned it over and saw calligraphy on the other side that read ' _follow me and seek your desires_ '. The devil slipped the card into the inside pocket of his coat then looked up at the masked woman, very much intrigued.

Silently she turned and started to leave the club, Lucifer quickly following after her. He knew that this could all be a trap, but he was captivated and couldn't resist such an 'interesting' invitation. He got outside the building where the line of revelers was waiting and looked around, but he didn't see her. Perhaps he was mistaken. He started to go back inside when the light of a street lamp glinted off something and caught his eye and he saw her. Their eyes locked and he started towards her. She continued up the sidewalk, her heels tapping on the concrete. The woman suddenly ducked into a building disappearing from view.

The devil stopped before the edifice and looked it over. He had passed this place a thousand times without much thought. It was at least a hundred years old and had been abandoned for several years. At one time the office building had boasted beautiful art deco details, large elegant windows, a shiny copper roof and luxurious offices for any businessman to enjoy. Now it was home to junkies, the homeless and stray animals. Only a fool would step in there now and he wondered if it was simply a band of thieves luring him in.

He was ready to forgo the mystery woman and return to Lux when a fragrance softly greeted his nose. It was the scent of jasmine wafting from the old building. No thief would waste their time on that. He turned and looked back at the building, more curious about the strange lady then he was before. What was she up to? The door was already partially open and with little effort and a loud creak he gave himself enough space to go inside. The place should have been dark and foreboding but instead, the elegant grand foyer was illuminated in a soft glow by carefully placed candles in lanterns.

Furniture and any other items that weren't nailed down had long since been removed from the building, but the intricate stone floors showed beautifully in the soft light as did the other art deco details. The fragrance was stronger now and he could also pick up a trace of amber. Down the passage, he could see her again standing with a candle in her hand. A wicked smile crossed his lips even as no expression came to hers. He followed down the corridor until he reached the entryway to where the elevators were located.

This space was rectangular with two sets of bronze lift doors decorated with ornate metalwork and geometric designs. To the left and right were alcoves that once probably housed pieces of art that had long since been sold off. Now there were decorative candelabras lighting up the spaces and lanterns before each bronze door. The light reflecting off the metal bathed the space in a warm light. The room was filled with the scent of incense, baiting his already lustful appetite. Before him on the floor were oriental rugs decorated with lotus blossoms, soft Egyptian blankets patterned with ankhs and pillows detailed with the runic symbol of Ingwaz embroidered on it . . . a bower created especially for a lovers tryst.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" he asked, his dark eyes shining in the light. In answer, she simply placed a single finger to her lips. Here was a strange masked woman that was heavily made up to prevent identification and who didn't speak. Yes, everything about this encounter screamed that he should leave and return to Lux, but the mystery was far too interesting. Would she prove to be a trick or a treat? She circled around him, slipping his coat off and laying it aside. "Indeed." He responded, becoming more titillated as the fragrance of the woman herself reached his nostrils further wetting his already voracious sexual appetite. She stepped back over and for a moment the devil reached out to touch her face. Instantly she stepped back, her green eyes never leaving his gaze as she wagged a finger at him disapprovingly. He smiled wickedly, relishing this game. "As you wish."

This time when came towards him, he didn't move and instead she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Without hesitation, he gently pushed the corset downward just enough to reveal her flesh and allow him to caress their softness. Her own well-manicured fingers moved along his shirt opening the buttons, her gaze fixed to his. When she reached the last one, she pushed the fabric back from his body and began to kiss his chest, her tongue just barely licking at his nipple sending a shiver through him and momentarily turning his skin to gooseflesh. For a moment the devil attempted to kiss her lips, but she silently shook her head.

Lucifer marveled at the boldness of this lady and was dying to peek behind the mask. He had to admit that there was a certain familiarity about her and yet she also seemed completely new and exciting. For a brief moment, he entertained the notion that it was Chloe trying to sate her desires and be daring without having to deal with knowing looks and office whispers like she had previously. _No_ , he mused, _this was not the detective. This was too far from her comfort zone_. The devil was sure this was not Eve. She had no imagination and cared only for her own pleasure. When it came to her sharing or trying to please a sexual partner she would never do it. Lilith was of course in Hell, he had sent her there himself. He still had not told Velius what had happened to his mother so there was no way she could have escaped.

"Not even a hint as to whose hospitality I am enjoying?" he waited, but as expected there was no answer. The light from the candles and lanterns sparkled off the rings she wore as she began to unfasten his trousers. He threw off his shirt and slipped off his pants and underwear as she led him to the center of the bower where he reclined onto the pillows. The captivating experience had already been enough to arouse him, her kneeling down before him only made it more beguiling.

The strange woman continued to kiss and softly nip at his stomach as her hands moved along his body touching and stroking his sculpted body. Her soft lithe fingers gripped his cock and slipping back his foreskin began to suckle at the soft head, taking it into her mouth as deeply as she could. Lucifer moaned in pleasure. Her tongue licked at the shaft as though it were a popsicle and she needed to get it all before it melted. For a moment Lucifer forgot the rules and started to reach for the top of her head only to have her hand to stop his.

Despite the level of care she was displaying, the edge of her teeth just barely brushed the skin once or twice causing a delicious response as his breath quivered. The devil murmured a soft, almost inaudible moan as her tongue first began to encircle the edge of his swelling then press against the opening at the supple tip. For the first time, Lucifer was beginning to wonder if he wasn't being bewitched, the sensations she was sending through him were enough to make him mad.

For a moment the devil fully expected that he would reach his climax right then and there, but this dark lady knew exactly what she was doing. Rather than allow him to reach his summit, she stopped what she was doing and licked the pre-cum from her lips. Lucifer sat up and kissed at her breasts, intermittently sucking her hard nipples and playfully flicking his tongue against them. His hands moved up her thighs discovering that there was nothing beneath the costume except her garter belt. He continued his exploration, savoring the feel of her hot, wet cunny. She straddled his hips and lowered herself down on his considerable 'deity' until she was resting on his lap with her legs kneeling on either side. He pulled her body against his and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of her warm wet pussy wrapped around his cock.

As he was kissing her shoulders she began to rock her hips and move up and down, tightening her muscles and gripping her lover as she did. Over and over their bodies moved together, slow at first but getting faster. Even with the mask covering her face and lack of expression, the devil could tell her pleasure was building. Her heartbeat was getting faster and the pupils of her eyes were becoming more dilated. His thrusts grew harder as she clung to him and began to moan. Again and again, he filled her to capacity until her body tightened then shuddered as she came. Enjoying the intensity she rolled her hips again savoring the sensation of each additional small peak of pleasure. She fell against him with her lips close to his ear.

" _Caillfidh tú féin taobh istigh dom_ [ _Lose yourself inside me_ ]," she said. Lucifer barely heard her as she moved her hips forward taking him all inside of herself and tightened her muscles around his cock. The devil sucked in a gasp of breath as he reached culmination then growled as his body stiffened and his cum spilled into her.

For several minutes they held each other as they slowly came back down from their moment of euphoria. His mind felt strangely clearer and believing that the game was over, Lucifer started to reach for the mask. To his surprise, she pulled away. The mysterious woman rose to her feet and moved to the other side of the room pulling her corset back into place so that it once more covered her bare breasts. Taking up the devil's coat, she reached into the inside pocket and took out the Lover's tarot card. She held it up where he could see it then tore it in half, returning one portion to his pocket. She then slipped the other piece into her corset top

"Who are you?" he asked again. Suddenly the game didn't seem so amusing, but she still didn't answer. Instead, she took off out of the building. Lucifer grabbed his pants and followed after her, but once he reached the sidewalk, she was gone. The only trace he found was her mask lying in the doorway. Going back inside he redressed himself the proceeded to put out each of the candles. What had this all been about? Was she just a woman wanting to fulfill some strange Halloween fantasy with him or was there more to it?

Going back to Lux he passed through the club without stopping then proceeded to take the elevator to the penthouse. He smiled for a moment, in spite of himself, thinking of the mysterious seductress. He set the mask on his bar as he poured himself a drink. The painted plastic still smelled of jasmine and amber. He took a swallow of bourbon then reached into his pocket and took out the torn tarot card. He then went to his bookcase and taking out a first edition copy of Paradise Lost, slipped the torn card just inside the cover. He then took up his drink from the bar and stepped out on the balcony.

"What is your game?"

The strange woman faded into his perfect memory as the night passed and a new day began. By mid-morning life had returned to normal. The devil was back at work with Chloe and all of LA was putting away their Halloween costumes and decorations and getting ready for the next holiday. The detective and her devilish consultant were on their way to a new crime scene, their progress momentarily being hampered by a postal truck making its usual rounds. The partners were relieved as it finally turned off into a hotel parking lot allowing them to finally reach the speed limit.

The hotel was the LaQuinta Inn and the mail carrier parked just under the awning before going inside. The clerk behind the desk smiled and greeted the mailman with a friendly 'Hi Tim' as he handed her some envelopes and a small package. He then explained that he had a certified letter from overnight mail that would need to be signed for by one of the hotel occupants. The clerk knew what a stickler Tim was about postage and proper signatures and started to ask the name so they could call the correct customer, but it proved unnecessary.

Tim turned and his dark eyes widened a bit as he saw a woman coming towards him carrying a small suitcase. This was exactly who he was looking for and stepped towards her calling out the ancient name of Lilit. She turned and looked at him recognizing the man instantly. By all appearances, Tim was average human height with dark black hair that boasted just a kiss of grey here and there. His Latin features were handsome although weathered from spending much of his existences in the sun. No one would ever call him fat, but he was stout, stocky and a regular muscular bull. .

"Lilith Eden," Tim said, gesturing a sign of respect which she returned. They're kind would always recognize each other even if they were not the same breed. "I have a certified letter for you and it requires your signature." He scanned the barcode on the envelope then handed her the electronic pen. She signed and he handed her the letter. "Leaving LA?"

"Yes." She looked at the envelope and saw the sender was Warren Taylor. The demoness then opened her purse and slipped the letter next to a torn tarot card. "I got exactly what I wanted."


End file.
